


Sergeant De Vries to Control

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Series: Police Dispatcher Universe [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Yennefer and Triss are two police dispatchers who fall in love with the voices of the police officers they're supposed to be sending to incidents. What happens when they meet in person, do the voices match the faces and are what they expected?The Police Dispatcher AU no one wanted.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Sabrina Glevissig/Triss Merigold, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Police Dispatcher Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870702
Comments: 25
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

Yennefer walked over to her desk, docket in hand which contained her headset and note pad. She sighed as she sat down and began to plug her equipment in. She needed coffee. She needed coffee and a shot of adrenaline. She smiled widely as Triss sat down next to her and placed a warm cup of coffee in front of her. Her best friend always knew what to do to make sure their morning shifts went by smoothly. She knew without the coffee she would be an absolute nightmare to work with until she woke up properly. She hated 07:00am shifts but she was always glad to be finishing early at 15:00pm. She listened as Coral gave her a run down of what was currently occurring in Temeria. She and Triss were covering Thanedd Isle today. Nothing much had happened according to Coral. A few break ins and the occasional drunken bar fight. She put her headset on as she heard Triss tell Coral to go home and get some sleep. She looked at the list of officers that were booking on and smirked as she read on particular name. Sergeant Tissaia De Vries. The woman was a source of amusement to Yennefer. She was so strict, always behaved her self on the radio and never seemed to be able to be anything but formal.

“So I see Sergeant De Vries is on, you know it would make our shift go much faster if you wouldn’t get under her skin.” Triss rolled her eyes as she looked at Yennefer.

“Maybe I wouldn’t have to amuse myself so much if you didn’t spend all your time on private radio calls with PC 4590 Glevissig.” Yennefer stared at Triss as she blushed.

“Its all work related Yennefer.” Triss cleared her throat and adjusted her white shirt and tie, her epaulettes unlike Yennefer’s were covered in flower pins.

“Oh Breeena, can you please come in and use those handcuffs on me.” Yennefer mocked fluttering her eyes as Triss punched her in the arm.

“Please, like you don’t enjoy winding Sergeant De Vries up way too much.” Yennefer laughed at her friend.

“Well she does have quite an attractive voice.” She grinned as she tied her hair up, never one usually for dress codes but she didn’t want another day of Inspector Stregabor breathing down her neck.

“She could look like a mole person.” Triss pointed on.

“So could Sabrina.” Yennefer fired back but her mouth dropped as Triss showed her what was obviously a facebook profile picture of an attractive looking blonde. “You’re such a stalker Triss.”

“She added me.” Triss looked so proud of herself that Yennefer couldn’t help but be happy for her friend.

“You’ll be married next.” The darker haired woman laughed once more when Triss went to hit her again.

“ _Sergeant De Vries to control”_ The radio went in both women’s headsets and Triss smirked waiting for Yennefer to put her foot on the pedal to answer.

“ _Control to Sergeant De Vries do go ahead.”_ Yennefer smirked.

“ _Control myself, Geralt and Sabrina will be preforming address checks for a recent missing person just wanted to update you in case you need me to look at something, I’ll only have my mobile with me.”_ Sergeant De Vries informed them.

“ _Received Sergeant De Vries, if you need anything, anything at all feel free to email me.”_ Yennefer pratically purred into the radio as she watched Triss fake vomit next to her.

“ _I’ll keep that in mind thank you Yennefer.”_ Sergeant De Vries answered awkwardly.

“You’re such a nightmare Yenn.” Triss shook her head. “If Stregabor ever listens to the radio and hears you talking to her like that, he will have your head.”

“He can try, you and I are the best Dispatchers in this police force Triss, without us the world would fall apart without us.” Yennefer brought the coffee she had been brought for her to her lips.

“Keira and Phillipa would disagree.” Triss grinned mentioning their friends.

“They’re awful, they can’t even get their officers to listen to them.” Yennefer smiled as an email came through from the Sergeant informing of her of the addresses they would be checking and asking for any intel she could pull from the systems.

“You’re in love with a voice from the radio.” Triss reached into her bag and pulled out a bagel.

“Oh I’m sorry, because you and Sabrina are facebook friends that means you fawning over her is okay?” Yennefer huffed as she began to pull up all the systems they had.

“So you admit it, you’re in love with her?” Triss said amused, as she pulled one of Yennefer’s screen over to her to look at the intel they we’re needing to gether.

“You’re an idiot Triss.” Yennefer ignored her.

“You love me Yennefer, we’re gloriously gay together.” Yennefer couldn’t help but chuckle.

“That we are.” She answered smiling.

Triss and Yennefer walked out of the control room together and down the steps. Both were glad to have been finished. Sergeant Foltest had come on early to help Sergeant De Vries with a couple of wanted males and females who needed to be pulled in and as usual he had made a mountain out of a mole hill. Before they knew it, Triss was calling in the helicopter, Yennefer was shouting across the room for officers to deploy dogs and Sabrina was pressing her emergency button on her radio and struggling with someone on the ground. Yennefer had never seen Triss move so fast to get other officers from across Temeria to head across the boarders of each group to help. Luckily Sabrina had gotten away with minor injuries after Geralt had managed to taser the asshole who had attacked her. Sergeant De Vries herself had been pinning someone to the ground. Both assholes had been arrested. Yennefer hadn’t realised she’d even been holding her breath until she exhaled when she heard her Sergeant shout up saying they were okay. She was glad of it. She couldn’t imagine losing one of her officers. She loved them all in their own way. They were her family.

“Yenn?” Triss knocked her out of her thoughts as she approached her car. “I’ve got a message from Sabrina through facebook, she wants to know if we want to meet and the other for a drink after that horrible shift?”

“Well I mean we know you do.” Yennefer sighed. “I just want to go home.”

“Yenn, come on, it may be fun and we actually get to put faces to voices.” Triss smiled softly. “She was okay, they all were, lets celebrate that.”

“Eurgh fine, but you are not turning up in the monstrosity.” Yennefer pointed to her bright yellow beetle. “Either I pick you up in my Audi or we get the bus.”

“Bus!” Triss grinned. “Environmentally friendly and we can both drink”

“Fine, I’ll be on the bus at mine near seven, are we going to The Red?” Yennefer asked before getting into the car.

“We most certainly are, see you at the bus stop!” Triss giggled excitedly as she got into her car,

Yennefer sighed, she just wanted to go to bed.

She found herself on the bus with Triss who was dressed in tight blue jeans and a beautiful silk green shirt. Her hair hung long down her and she wore red lipstick. Yennefer noted that Triss had made more of an effort than usual. She herself had settled on dark black skinny jeans, a plain white shirt with a leather jacket over it. She went for her usual smokey eyed look with dark lipstick that Triss’s. She was just grateful that they weren’t at work early the next day. She felt the need to drink grow as she remembered the stressful end of their shift. She can feel Triss next to her practically buzzing with excitement at meeting Sabrina in person. They soon both found themselves getting off the bus and walking down the cold streets. She didn’t really feel anything. She was looking forward to watching Triss meet Sabrina but other than that, she found herself just wishing she had gone home to bed. She doubted the Sergeant would be here. Tissaia didn’t seem like the type to hang out with her cohort of officers no matter how stressful the day had been. She seemed the type to go home and listen to classic fm, while in the bathtub. Yennefer smirked. If only she knew what she could look like. Maybe then she could at least have fun imagining the tough sergeant in a bubble bath.

They both walked through the door of the country pub and Yennefer snickered as she heard Triss inhale deeply as she spotted the blonde police officer at the bar. Sabrina’s hair was still tied up in a bun still but instead of the Temerian police uniform she was wearing denim jeans and a white jumper. Triss hadn’t moved. She was stood staring at the blonde woman as she picked up two pints of what Yennefer could make out was Budweiser. As Sabrina turned round her eyes caught Triss’s and she stopped, beers in hands and smiled.

“Triss?” She asked. “Is that you?”

“Yes, I’m Triss.” Triss stuttered out awkward and Yennefer tried her best to not laugh out loud.

“Would you like to join us then?” Sabrina smiled brightly. “I assume you’re Yennefer.”

“I am indeed Yennfer, nice to meet you PC 4590 in person.” Yennefer walked over to the bar. “Triss will join you and I’ll get our drinks.”

“Nice to meet you too Yen, you guys are always fun on the radio.” Sabrina complimented them.

“Thank you.” Triss blushed.

“Lets go sit down then.” Sabrina lead Triss away and Yennefer smiled at her friends awkwardness.

She stood at the bar for a while waiting for the bartender to stop chatting to his regulars and serve her. She turned round briefly and took note of the people that were sat with Sabrina and Triss. She noted who she assumed was Geralt, grey hair and had a stoic expression. Next to Geralt was Jaskier, a newish officer who had just finished his probation. She often heard him singing in the background of her officers calling up from the station. Next to Jaskier was Eist, he sat laughing along with something that Renfri had said. Eist was currently training Renfri and was rumoured to be dating the Sergeant who covered Cintra Calanthe. She knew she would be right. Tissaia wouldn’t come and she was sure she would never meet the other woman at the end of the radio. The bartender finally noticed her and she ordered a Jack and coke for herself and a glass of rose for Triss. She made sure to double up on the shot. She sighed as she went to grab them and turned round. She was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She turned round and narrowed her eyes at the woman who had put her hands on her. She couldn’t deny the woman was beautiful. Brown hair sat just onto her shoulders, green eyes, she wore a red flannel shirt and dark jeans, finished with healed boots.

“Can I help you?” Yennefer asked, not in the mood for idle chat at a bar.

“Well, you did say that I could email you if I needed anything Yennefer, I just assumed it would be better to speak to you face to face if I saw you.” The woman arched her eyebrow and smirked and Yennefer felt her heart beat faster in her chest.

“Sergeant De Vries?” She watched as the woman placed a glass of whiskey down next to where Yennefer stood.

“Hello Yennefer, nice to finally put a face to the voice I hear through my ear piece.” She gave nothing away as she spoke. Yennefer had no idea what the woman felt.

“I didn’t expect you to be here if I’m honest.” Yennefer picked up her Jack and coke and took a sip.

“Let me guess, you think because I’m professional on the radio I must be no fun.” Tissaia chuckled as Yennefer blushed slightly. “I do have fun Yennefer, I know I must seem very strict on the radio, though I do enjoy it when you try to get a rise out of me and usually fail.”

“I wouldn’t say I fail, I can usually hear in your voice that you’re tired of my shit.” The younger woman smiled as Tissaia laughed.

“Guess I need to work on that then.” Tissaia smiled and leant next to her, she looked off towards her officers and shook her head as she watched Triss and Sabrina talk. “I truly hope they do something about their little mutual attraction, fed up of watching Sabrina blush whenever Triss rings her radio.”

“You don’t have to sit next to Triss and see her heart eyes, honestly Serg it’s quite sickening.” Yennefer said dramatically as Tissaia snickered.

“You know you don’t have to call me Serg or Sergeant De Vries, we’re off duty.” Tissaia smiled.

“Maybe I like to.” Yennefer flirted and Tissaia shook her head. “Am I what you thought I’d look like then Sergeant De Vries?”

“Dangerously beautiful with a cocky attitude?” Tissaia took a sip of her whiskey before putting it back down and looking at Yennefer from top to bottom, slowly, taking all of her in. “You’re even more beautiful than I imagined Yennefer, what about me, do I look like what you imagined?”

“You’re even better than I thought, none of my fantasises of what you’d look like do you justice.” Yennefer licked her lips and watched as Tissaia’s eyes followed her tongue.

“Fantasises?” Tissaia questioned, swallowing at the lust in Yennefer’s eyes.

“Yes Sergeant.” Yennefer smirked. “Fantasises.”

“Be careful what you wish for Yennefer.” Tissaia leant up slightly and whispered into her ear. “Cuffs hurt more than you’d think.” She grabbed her glass and walked towards her officers who all greeted her.

“Fuck.” Yennefer swallowed and she walked towards Triss and the officers. “I’m fucked.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut! Be warned.

Yennefer internally groaned as she watched Sabrina offered to share a cab home with Triss instead of her having to get the bus. Triss turned and began to explain that Yennefer had gotten the bus with her but she interrupted letting Triss know she was fine to share a cab with Sabrina, she would make her own way home. She didn’t fancy paying the extra money for a cab anyway, at least this way Sabrina and Triss would get alone time. She would find out all the details the next day when they returned to work. She smiled as Triss hugged her tightly and whispered her thanks in her ear. She was happy for her. Hopefully this would be the start of a new life for Triss, a life where someone could love her the way she deserved. She walked out of the pub shaking her head as Geralt and Eist offered to give her a ride home. She also didn’t fancy awkward conversations. She was surprised when Tissaia grabbed her arm before she could make her way to the bus stop.

“Yennefer, you are not getting the bus, you may not want them to give you a ride home but you’re going to let me.” The Sergeant stated firmly.

“Haven’t you been drinking?” Yennefer narrowed her eyes at her.

“Yennefer, I had a small whiskey and then switched to water, I’m pretty sure I know not to drink and drive.” She chuckled. “Come on I’m not letting you get on public transport.”

“Bossy.” The younger woman remarked as they walked towards Tissaia’s car. She was amused to find a black DS3 with a green roof. “Not what I imagined you would drive.”

“What did you think I’d drive, some sort of sports car?” She shook her. “Get in and give me your address.”

“You move fast don’t you.” Yennefer teased as she got in and Tissaia shook her head sighing. “Its on Cherry Lane.”

“Thank you.” Tissaia said tone clipped and back to professional.

They sat in silence as Tissaia drove them to Yennefer’s address. She stared out of the window listening to the radio as Tissaia quietly hummed along to the songs. She hadn’t imagined this when she got up. Hadn’t imagine she would be sat next to the woman who made her day brighter at work. She wondered what Tissaia truly thought of her. They had the moment at the pub but then nothing else had happened. No soft touches or hands brushing as they sat next to each other, listening to Renfri poke fun at Jaskier or Geralt grunt a long to any of Eist’s stories of what Tissaia used to be like as a response officer before she made sergeant. Meeting them all in person had made her love her officers all the more though. She was especially glad that Sabrina was as witty and amusing as she seemed. She noticed the soft look in her eye when she looked at Triss. She also noticed how happy her friend seemed around her. It warmed her.

“What number do you live at?” Tissaia asked knocking her out of her thoughts.

“I live at number 15.” She watched as Tissaia pulled up in front of her house. “Thank you for this, you really didn’t need to drop me back.”

“Consider it a thanks for coming out and bringing Triss with you, if it means Sabrina will eventually stop acting like a love sick puppy, I’m more than happy.” Tissaia remarked dryly.

“I..would you like to come in?” Yennefer blushed at the surprise on Tissaia’s face. “For a drink, doesn’t have to be alcoholic.”

“I really shouldn’t.” Tissaia sighed as she watched Yennefer’s face drop. “But I will anyway.”

“Really?” The younger woman beamed.

“Yes, I will come inside with you Yennefer.” Tissaia said amused as Yennefer practically jumped out the car and sprinted to the door.

Yennefer was alive with nerves and excitement. Tissaia De Vries. Sergeant De Vries was coming into her house which she was grateful to have cleaned on her days off. She was coming in to have a drink. Yennefer paused as she opened the door trying to remember if she had anything that wasn’t coffee or alcohol in her house. Apple juice. She had brought apple. She held the door opened as Tissaia walked in. She threw off her jacket and her shoes and motioned from Tissaia to follow her after she had done the same. She lead her into her living room. She motioned once more for her to sit down on the charcoal sofa. She smiled as Tissaia looked around. Photos of she and Triss littered the walls. Photos of them out on nights out or growing up together at the local school. Her television sat in the corner, play station underneath it on the stand. A book shelf with all of the books she had collected over the years and a few graphic novels that Triss had brought her and made her read.

“I didn’t realise you’d known Triss for so long.” Tissaia commented looking at a photo where they both wore school uniform.

“Triss is more like my little sister than my best friend at times, we were each others only family for a long time, I guess we still are really.” Yennefer shrugged. “My dad didn’t want me, Triss’s parents felt very much the same, so we made our own family together.”

“I’m surprised you don’t live together.” Tissaia smiled at the the next picture which was Triss asleep, head on Yennefer’s lap as Yennefer read a book.

“We did for a while, we only really got our own places because I moved out to be with my ex Istredd.” Yennefer made a face. “When we broke up, he left and I kept the house.”

“What a fool to leave you.” Tissaia’s eyes roamed up Yennefer’s body and Yennefer smirked.

“Would you like a drink Tissaia?” She asked.

“Love one.” Tissaia cleared her throat. “What do you have?”

“Apple juice, water, coffee, green tea..?” Yennefer trailed off.

“Apple juice would be great.” The sergeant smiled and watched Yennefer walk off to get it.

She didn’t know what she was doing. Didn’t know why she had agreed to go into a house with a woman who was clearly half her age. She had spent the last year listening to Yennefer on the other end of the radio. She had heard her talk down the toughest of officers and made them listen. She had heard her joke, had heard her flirt. She had learned to enjoy their chats. She always looked forward to hear Yennefer answer her. She noted how she had stopped flirting with most of the officers, she only seemed to flirt with Tissaia. She had thought to begin with it was to get a rise out of her and maybe it had started like that but looking at the way the other woman looked at her..she knew Yennefer wanted her. She wanted her too. Want felt like too small of a word for it. She craved her. She craved to hear Yennefer’s breathy little sigh on the radio in person. She often wondered late at night, when she was in bed alone what Yennefer looked like. She imagined that voice talking to her, telling her what to do. Telling her to slide her hand down and in between her legs. Tissaia cleared her throat and willed her thoughts away from Yennefer in bed. She watched as the woman walked back in and placed a glass of apple juice in front of her on the glass coffee table before sitting down net her with her own glass.

“So Tissaia De Vries, tell me about yourself.” Yennefer grinned as she brought down a blanket from the back of the couch and placed it over her self and Tissaia’s lap.

“Do you often cover guests with blankets?” Tissaia chuckled.

“Yes, only when I like them.” Yennefer winked as the other woman rolled her eyes.

“What would you like to know about me Miss Vengerberg?” The Sergeant grabbed her glass of juice and drank.

“Are you married, in a relationship, do you have any secret children?” Yennefer asked as she looked over her glass at the woman.

“I am not married nor am I in a relationship, I do not have any children.” Tissaia shook her head. “Though sometimes I feel like I’ve adopted a group of idiots as my children when I look into the parade room and they’ve tricked Jaskier into hiding in a closet to scare Renfri, knowing she’s probably going to murder him.”

“You all seem quite close as a team, I got the impression you worked with Eist before you became a sergeant.” Yennefer commented.

“Yes, Eist and Geralt.” Tissaia smiled. “Both are good men, I worked with Eist’s partner Calanthe too, we were quite the team all of us.”

“What made you apply for Sergeant then?” Yennefer asked, curious. “If it was so much fun?”

“Your Inspector Stregabor was our Sergeant and he was as incompetent as he is clearly impotent, after he left to the an Inspector I decided I’d take the boards as I was acting up to be a temporary Sergeant for us, for a while.” Tissaia explained. “I wanted to make a difference, I wanted to be a Sergeant who actually looked after their team and didn’t care about their stripes, I’d give it all up if it meant it looked after them, I don’t care about promotion, I care about helping people.”

“They’re very lucky to have you Sergeant De Vries.” She smiled at the older woman. “Very lucky.”

“What about you Yennefer Vengerberg, married, children, why are you a dispatcher, what you made you apply?”Tissaia asked turning to look at her.

“Not married, no children and I applied because I wanted to help people.” Yennefer looked away from piercing green eyes. “I was selfish when I was younger, I only put myself first and if it wasn’t for Triss I would have gone down a very dark path where I don’t think I would have been able to come back from.” Yennefer smiled at a photo of her and Triss making faces at the camera. “She taught me how to help people and that helping people can sometimes help yourself also.”

“She’s a good friend to have it seems.” Tissaia finished off her apple juice and placed the glass on the table again before turning to focus on Yennefer. “Why did you invite me in Yennefer?”

“What do you mean?” Yennefer swallowed. “I asked you in for a drink.”

“But why?” Tissaia asked. “We only speak on the radio and we don’t talk as much as Sabrina and Triss do, why invite me in?”

“I wanted to.” Yennefer placed her glass down and moved towards Tissaia on the sofa. “I think Tissaia that you know why I invited you in.”

“Maybe I want to hear you say it.” Tissaia murmured as she watched Yennefer practically crawl towards her on the sofa.

“Sergeant De Vries, I invited you hear as I find you utterly breathtaking and I would very very much like you to kiss me.” Yennefer let out a moan as Tissaia captured her lips in fierce kiss.

They sat like that for a while. Both caught up in their heated kiss. Tissaia’s hands sat on the small of Yennefer’s back, holding her there whilst Yennefer’s hands found themselves wrapped in brown hair. Tissaia felt Yennefer nibble her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, granting entry to Yennefer’s tongue. She couldn’t believe she was sat on Yennefer’s couch making out like a couple of teenagers. She could blame the adrenaline rush on the earlier incident at work but every time she heard Yennefer moan or whimper it was like a shock of electricity went through her. She had never felt quite as wanted as this. The woman was intoxicating. She never knew if she would be able to get enough of Yennefer. She hoped that this wouldn’t be just a one time thing.

“Bedroom.” Yennefer moaned into her mouth. “Please.”

“Yennefer.” Tissaia grabbed her hips. “I need to know before this continues if this is a one time thing because I’m afraid once I get to taste you I may be even more addicted that I already am.”

“Fuck.” Yennefer’s eyes fluttered shut at the though of Tissaia between her legs. “No, not a one time thing, maybe after this we could get dinner, I’d suggest stopping but I really want you to fuck me right now.”

Tissaia growled and grabbed Yennefer and once more pulled her into a fierce kiss before getting up and pulled her up with her. She could hear her heart beating in her ears as Yennefer smirked back at her before pulling her out of the living room and up the stairs to the bedroom. As soon as they stood in the bedroom she was pulling up Yennefer’s white shirt and removing her bra. Pushing her on the bed she pulled unbuttoned her t shirt and pulled off her jeans as Yennefer watched. She quirked her eyebrow|and Yennefer pulled off her jeans and threw them on the floor. Tissaia took her all in. White lacy bra with matching lace panties. Tissaia licked her lips. She reached around her back and unclipped her bra letting it fall to the floor and pulled down her panties, stepping out of them. She stood naked in front of the younger woman and watched as Yennefer traced every part of her body with her eyes.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Yennefer crooked her finger and motioned for Tissaia to come to her.

“You’re beautiful.” Tissaia climbed onto the bed and crawled on top of Yennefer, hair hanging down around her face.

“I want you, so badly.” Yennefer bit her as Tissaia lent down and pressed her lips to her forehead. “You have idea how much.”

Tissaia moaned as she felt Yenn’s hand slide between them and between her own thighs. The little whimper Yennefer let out as she slid her fingers between her folds caused Tissaia’s hips to buck down and into her. She watched with heavy lidded eyes as Yennefer’s hand slid back up in between them. Yennefer brought up her fingers to Tissaia’s mouth and she gasped as Tissaia opened her mouth to let them in and licked them clean before sucking on them. She slid her fingers out with a pop and leant up to kiss her. She could taste herself still on Tissaia’s lips and tongue and that only made Yennefer wetter and more needy with want for the older woman on top of her.

“Please, I need you.” She whimpered.

“What do you want Yennefer?” Tissaia asked as she brought her mouth down to Yennefer’s shoulder, biting down before sucking on the skin there, leaving her mark.

“Fuck me, please.” She groaned as Tissaia chuckled into her neck.

“What was that?” Tissaia whispered into her ear before sucking on her earlobe.

“Please Serg, fuck me, please.” Yennefer began to grind her hips into Tissaia.

“Good girl.” Tissaia bit down again on her shoulder before moving down her body. “Up Yennefer, I need to remove this.”

Yennefer leant up as Tissaia removed her bra. A coil of heat wound its way down from Yennefer’s chest and down into her stomach circling down as Tissaia’s hands moved all over her chest. Yennefer couldn’t concentrate. She could feel Tissaia’s hands twirling and pulling at her nipples before she groaned as Tissaia’s mouth joined them. She couldn’t believe this. Couldn’t believe the sergeant was on top of her, wanting her, craving her like she had her. Yennefer ground her hips again, urging Tissaia to keep going, to touch her. She had never wanted like this. Her arousal was slick, warm and tingling between her legs, all she wanted was for Tissaia to touch her. Tissaia smirked as Yennefer let out another needy moan and moved down her between her thighs. She took of the ruined panties and dropped them onto the floor. She moved until she could kiss Yennefer again, sliding her hand down between her legs.

Yennefer was wet and warm. She let her fingers slide through Yennefer’s heat before pressing two fingers inside of her. She let her her thumb press down onto Yennefer’s clit, watching as Yennefer arched upwards and moaned out her name. Her hand started moving slowly and steadily. She fucked her slowly. She wanted Yennefer to moan out her name. She wanted her to to beg for her. Yennefer tried to to move her hips faster, tried to encourage her to fuck her the way she needed to be fucked. Tissaia made the mistake of looking down between. Watching her fingers move in and out of Yennefer. She moved faster and Yennefer’s hands clutched at the bad sheets.

“Fuck Sergeant, please, please.” Yennefer begged as she finally began to move at the pace she craved.

“You’re such a good girl Yennefer, tell me, can you take any more?” Tissaia asked panting in and out of her.

“Yes..yes” Yennefer whimpered as Tissaia slid another finger inside of her.

“Good girl.” The older woman purred as she curled her fingers inside of her and circled her clit with her thumb.

“Fuck, I’m...” Yennefer clenched around Tissaia’s fingers as she came, moaning out for the Sergeant above her.

Tissaia smirked as she pulled her fingers out of the woman underneath her. She brought them up to her lips and licked them clean as Yennefer watched. Yennefer chuckled before flipped her over as Tissaia gasped. She straddled Tissaia’s thighs and leant down, biting at Tissaia’s lips before moving down her body until she was between her thighs. She looked up at the woman beneath her, Tissaia’s eye’s were full of lust.

“I’m going to fuck you Sergeant and you’re never going to want anyone else than me.” Yennefer began to suck on Tissaia’s left thigh, marking her like she had marked Yennefer before.

“Oh Yennefer, I have never wanted anyone more, I don’t want anyone else.” Tissaia panted out.

Yennefer flicks her tongue up in a long, wet line, the first taste of Tissaia makes her groan. She uses one hand to keep Tissaia’s hips from moving up from the mattress and uses the other to slide two fingers into the woman before her. She attaches her lips to the older woman’s clit and sucks hard and finally she hears Tissaia moan her name. A hand moves into her hair and Tissaia pulls at her hair as she tries to get Yennefer to move faster.

“Not nice when you’re the one being teased is it?” Yennefer smirked as she pulled away to look at Tissaia.

“Please.” Tissaia tried again to buck upwards.

“Bet its the first time you’ve used that word isn’t it Sergeant.” Yennefer grinned as she moved her fingers faster.

Yennefer moved her mouth back down to Tissaia’s swollen clit. She curled her fingers inside as she began to fuck her harder. She watches as Tissaia comes apart underneath her hands, one hand in Yennefer’s hair and the other grasping at the bedsheets. Yennefer carried on fucking Tissaia through her orgasm until she came again. Yennefer felt Tissaia pushing her head away and looked up to the blissfully exhausted woman shake her head. She moved up and laid next to her. She turned and pulled Tissaia into her arms, chuckling at the woman huffing at her.

“Stop complaining, you will be the little spoon and you will enjoy it.” Yennefer kissed her on her head.

“You’re suddenly very demanding.” Tissaia dead panned.

“You’ve always been demanding at work so maybe at home I can be demanding of you?” Yennefer asked smiling as Tissaia looked up at her.

“At home huh?” Tissaia laughed. “Does this mean you want to keep me here?”

“Oh I don’t ever want to leave this bed now Sergeant.” Yennefer cuddled Tissaia into her.

“Work may have something to say about that.” Tissaia kissed Yennefer’s shoulder softly.

“Fuck the police.” Yennefer laughed as Tissaia shook her head and began to tickle her.

“I believe you just did dear.” Tissaia grinned and watched as Yennefer laughed.

“You’re amazing, you know that.” Yennefer giggled.

“Not as amazing as you my dear.” Tissaia laid back next to her. “Now sleep, we both have work together.”

“Yes Sergeant.” Yennefer snuggled back down and sighed happily as Tissaia wrapped her arms around her.

Yennefer found the next morning that there was something even better than hearing Tissaia’s voice over the radio. Waking up in her arm’s and hearing her sleepily greet Yennefer in the morning. That. That was much better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The extra chapter I promised with Sabrina and Triss. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading. I loved writing this.

She didn’t expect this. Hands moved under her silk shirt, finger nails scratching down her stomach. A mouth on her neck. Teeth biting down. Her moans sounded sinful as the echoed around the bedroom. She didn’t expect this. Didn’t expect her to touch her like this. She didn’t normally do things like this. She doesn’t go home with women she has only met in person once. A woman she hasn’t even been on a date with. Sabrina’s hands slide down to her jeans, she could feel the button pop open. Her head fell back as one hand slide in and slide over her panties.

“Fuck Sabrina.” Triss moans and she feels Sabrina chuckle into her neck. She feels like a teenager. They’re laying down on Triss’s sofa, with Sabrina on top of her, about to fuck her and they’re still wearing all of their clothes. “Fuck..fuck.” She feels Sabrina move her panties to the side as she slides two fingers up and down her folds.

“You feel so wet, is this all for me?” Sabrina whispers in her ear, biting down on her earlobe. Triss bucks into her hand and moves on her hands to grab at Sabrina’s shirt. “Please, please.” Triss bucks into the blonde woman’s hand. She groans in dismay as Sabrina removes her hand and moves up to smirk down at her. She moves her hand up to Triss’s lips. “Open.” She commands.

Triss isn’t sure what she did to deserve someone as hot as Sabrina but she thanks every deity she can think of. She opens her mouth and sucks Sabrina’s fingers clean, twirling her tongue around them. She watches Sabrina smirk. “I think you should show me to your bedroom, as much as I’d love to fuck you on this beautiful sofa, we have more than enough time for that, I’d rather like our first time to be in a bed.” The blonde grins, standing up and offering Triss a hand.

“First time huh?” Triss smiles. “Does this mean there is going to be another time?” She grabs Sabrina’s hands and squeals as Sabrina pulls her up and into her arms. “I didn’t think it would possible to be more enamoured with you than I already was, then you walked into the pub and smiled at me, then Triss, then I knew I was screwed.” Sabrina looks deeply into her eyes and Triss feels like she could fall into them. “I want you for as long as you’ll have me.”

“I want you forever.” Triss whispered before uniting their lips once more in a kiss. Triss broke the kiss and grabbed Sabrina’s hand, she led her upstairs and into her bedroom. She suddenly felt embarrassed. Her room was filled with her own paintings, canvas sat leaning against walls, few were placed upon the wall. Some paintings of flowers, others of animals, one she had recently painted for Yennefer of the two of them. It was obvious by the jewellery that littered her dressing table and some of the statues that were placed on the windowsill that Triss was Wiccan. She hadn’t discussed this with Sabrina. She was always told not to bring up religion on the first date and they hadn’t even gone on a date yet. Then she looked at her bed and internally groaned that she hadn’t changed her bedclothes from the Harry Potter Hufflepuff ones that Yennefer had bought her for her birthday. “Huh.” Sabrina smiled wildly.

“Oh I know, organised chaos and everything is everywhere and I’m so sorry.” Triss grimaced looking around. She watched as Sabrina walked over to the canvases on the floor. She looked through them and smiled at one that Triss had recently done of the large tree that grew in the back of the police station. She watched as Sabrina threw herself down on Triss’s bed. The woman grinned at her, hair still tied up perfectly in her bun. “So you’re a Hufflepuff I’m guessing?”

“Yes.” Triss blushed as she moved to climb onto the bed and lay down next to Sabrina. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting company or I would have removed the Harry Potter bedsheets.” She heard Sabrina laugh next to and felt her turn round so she was laying on her side. “You know, I’m a Slytherin, I’m not sure how you feel about it, I can always leave if you’d rather date someone in house.” She could feel Sabrina’s amusement and began to laugh herself before turning round to face her.

“You know, I’ve heard Slytherin’s are supposed to insatiable when it comes to getting what they want.” Triss moved forward and placed a kiss next to Sabrina’s mouth, before moving to kiss her cheek and then her neck. She grazed her teeth against the blonde’s next. “So how come you’re laying on the bed talking about Harry potter instead of fucking me, or do you not want me now?”

Sabrina was on top of her before Triss could blink. She stared down at her before leaning up and removing her jumper, revealing a plain white bra underneath. She moved her hands round to her back and unclipped her bra, shaking it off and throwing it on the floor. Triss watched as she moved her hands down and undid her jeans, wriggling out of them and she got a glimpse of the white boxers that were taken down with them. Soon Sabrina hovered above her completely naked. She could barely breathe. The woman was gorgeous. Faint scars that showed the scuffles she must of hand during the job all-over soft, creamy skin. “I want you, I feel like I have always wanted you from the moment I heard your soft, silky voice on the radio.” Triss watched, memorised as Sabrina sat up against. She pulled Triss’s jeans down, taking her underwear with them. She threw them off the bed. “Take off your shirt and bra now.”

Triss swallowed as she began to take off her shirt and bra. Sabrina’s eyes were all over her. She wasn’t able to feel insecure. Sabrina’s eyes spoke volumes about how she felt, about what she wanted. Her voice was deep with want. Soon she lay just as naked as the woman on top her. She watched as Sabrina spread her legs, biting her lip as she took in the most intimate part of Triss. “Oh how I want you.” Sabrina moved again so she could press a soft kiss to Triss’s lips before moving down her body once more. She felt Sabrina’s mouth on her chest. Sucking and biting at every bit of skin she could. She moved down her stomach, nipping at Triss’s skin. Triss’s head flew back as she felt the first touch of Sabrina’s tongue between her legs.

Sabrina is ravenous. Triss’s hand’s desperately want to wrap in her hair but she can’t remove it from the bun. Her hands are clinging at the sheets as Sabrina slides her tongue inside her. Triss’s heals are digging into her back and her hips are trying to keep up with the pace of the blonde’s tongue. She screams as Sabrina’s fingers find her clit. It isn’t long before Sabrina’s mouth finds her clit instead and two fingers are sliding inside of her. They’re thrusting, curling, her mouth is sucking on her clit and Triss is chanting the police officer’s name like a chant. Triss tumbles over the edge as Sabrina moves away from her clit and bites down hard on her outer thigh. She feels Sabrina climbing up her body and breathes deeply before flipping Sabrina onto her back.

“Bloody hell.” Sabrina yells in surprise as she finds herself on her back. Triss can’t help but laugh at her. “I thought police officers were supposed to be prepared for everything, PC Glevissig.” She watches as Sabrina’s pupils dilate and files away that piece of information away for another time. Triss slides her thigh between Sabrina’s legs and moans at how wet the woman underneath her is. She feels Sabrina begin to slide up and down her thigh. “Can’t wait?” Triss licks her lips as Sabrina shakes her head. Triss moves her thigh harder into Sabrina’s centre and she smirks as Sabrina moans.

She slides her hand down Sabrina’s body, scratching and watching as red marks appear all over the woman’s skin. What she’d love to do is to mark all of Sabrina’s body. She want’s Sabrina to look into the mirror in the morning and see those marks and know who she belongs to now. The police officer may be the one with the cuffs but here, here Triss knows that she will be the one in control. Triss slides her fingers between Sabrina’s folds and circles the woman’s clit. She watches as Sabrina begins to beg for her. She wonders if Sabrina’s thought of this while sitting inside the station. She wonders if she has thought about Triss sliding her fingers inside of her and fucking her until she can’t remember her on name let alone callsign. Triss slides two fingers inside of Sabrina and begins to fuck her at a relentless face. She stays hovering about her, leaning on her other arm. She can feel her hand cramping but finds she doesn’t care. She want’s to see Sabrina come apart underneath her.

“Open your eyes.” She commands, watching as Sabrina’s eyes flutter open. The blonde is panting for her, her hips rising up and down, meeting het thrusts. Triss moved her thumb to begin to circle the woman underneath hers clit before pressing softly. She felt Sabrina’s walls tightened. She watched as the woman came apart underneath her, moaning her name. Triss leant down and kissed her fiercely. She removed her fingers and broke the kiss to lick them clean. She laughed as Sabrina groaned. Sabrina wrapped her arms around her and pulled her down on top of her, making Triss squeal.

“I’m too heavy.” Triss said trying to move off of the woman underneath her. “Don’t be bloody stupid Triss, I want you here, you aren’t heavy at all.” Triss couldn’t help but smile at that and found herself melting into Sabrina. The blonde squeezed her tightly and Triss sighed, content at being in the woman’s arms. She wondered if Yennefer had invited in Tissaia. If she had finally decided to take the risk and see if there was something there with the mysterious sergeant.”

“What are you thinking about?” Sabrina asked, voice muffled by Triss’s shoulder. The brunette moved away from Sabrina and next to her, she snuggled into her side and laid her head on the blonde’s shoulder. “Yennefer and Tissaia.” Triss said softly. “Wondering if they’ve made the jump that we have.”

“I do not need to think about my sergeant like that.” Sabrina shivered in mock disgust as Triss shook her head. “Though if I know Tissaia, she is ruthless when she wants something, she will do everything to get the endgame she wants.” Triss couldn’t help but laugh.

“That sounds very much like Yennefer.” The brunette kissed Sabrina’s shoulder lightly before biting down on the woman’s shoulder, enjoying the surprised moan that fell from her moan. “I’d rather not talk about Yennefer and Tissaia though.” Triss snuggled into Sabrina’s side more so that could kiss the blonde’s neck.

“You’re insatiable.” Sabrina laughed. She watched as Triss leant up and beamed at her. She didn’t know when she had gotten so lucky. She wanted to spend forever with this woman. She wanted to spend the rest of her life proving that she could be worthy of someone caring for her like Triss clearly did. “Now who’s thinking too hard.” Triss teased.

“I’m thinking about how I got so lucky to be in bed with the kindest, most beautiful woman that I have ever seen.” Sabrina’s heart fluttered as she watched Triss blush and lean down trying to hide her embarrassment in Sabrina’s neck. “Don’t you hide from me, I’m very lucky and you are beautiful Triss, I’m so glad that you decided to meet me.”

“How could I not?” The brunette let out a shaky breath. “I’ve spent every day for the past couple of months, slowly falling in love with you over radio calls, every time something would go wrong, every time you would get hurt, my heart broke, I wanted to be there, I wanted to see that you were alright and check your injuries,” Triss admitted.

“Triss you were.” Sabrina moved away to look at Triss’s face. “Every private radio call, every slightly shaky shout on the radio asking if I was alright, asking if all of us were alright, I knew you were there and I knew you cared, I’ve been falling in love with your voice and now as I’m looking at you in your bed, under your Hufflepuff duvet.” She smiled as Triss tried to shove her away. “I’m sure that I’m in love with you, I don’t care how early this is, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Triss shot upwards and kissed Sabrina pushing her backwards on the bed and biting down on her lip, she felt Sabrina groan into the kiss. “Let me show you how much PC Glevissig.” Moans filled the room.

On the table in the living room, Triss’s phone vibrated. The screen lit up with a message from Yennefer.

_So..Tissaia is staying over, I’m guessing by the fact that you haven’t told me you got home okay that you’re fine and probably in between Sabrina’s legs. Let me know if you’re dead!_ _😊_

They’d laugh about that text one day. Yennefer would even tell the entire room about it when Sabrina and Triss got married much to Tissaia’s amusement and Sabrina and Triss’s embarrassment. Sabrina would have her own revenge when she would reveal how Yennefer had accidentally put her foot on the pedal and told the entire station about how much Tissaia liked to be called Sergeant in the bedroom at their wedding.

It wouldn’t be easy to begin with, battling with their emotions as they tried to protect each other in the job they worked in and the world they lived in but it would be worth it. It would always be worth it and to think, it all started off with one sentence that day “ _Sergeant De Vries’s to control.”_


End file.
